1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display that includes organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), each of which including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus emits light when an exciton, which is generated when a hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode are combined, drops from an excitation state to a ground state.
Because the organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emission display, does not need an additional power source, it may be driven with a low voltage, and it may be formed as a light film. Additionally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus provides high-quality characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid responses. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has gained a lot of attention as a next-generation display apparatus.